


Captain America: Man or Myth?

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Past Violence, Secret Identity, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Life on the front lines of World War II is tough and leaves little room for believing in heroes.Previously titled "AWOL"





	Captain America: Man or Myth?

**Author's Note:**

> For the square: Y2 - Myths and Legends

“That guy from the 94 th said they saw him,” Harry said, apparently unwilling to let the whole ridiculous thing drop. 

George cupped his hand around the match as he brought it up to light the drag hanging from his lips. “Shit. You actually believe that crap?” 

The new private lifted his own drag up with a sheepish grin, so George passed him the light and got a gruff “thanks” in return. He came in with the latest batch of recruits, but he didn’t look like a rookie. Despite his youth, he had the same worn composure as the George and the other retreads.

George took a few puffs and a few drops of rain pinged off his helmet. “Fucking rain again. “O’ fucking course.”

“It’s always something.” The private said with a rueful smile.

Harry made a half-hearted attempt at servicing his gun, fidgeting all the while, before he finally came out with it. “Well, how do you know he ain’t real?” 

To his credit, Harry looked embarrassed. There might have even been a blush under all that grime.

God, he was just a kid, barely older than George’s son. George snuffed out his drag and tucked it away for later. Someone had to tell gullible fucker how the world worked, since he hadn’t figured it out for himself.

“Oh, he exists alright, my kid saw him on stage, but let me tell you something-- he fucking ain’t going to burst over that fucking ridge and save us from those fuckers that got us pinned down. He’s just some lucky bastard who gets to ride out this war in fucking tights and make-up.”

The private looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry beat him to the punch. “He was in that magazine Jacob had. Fighting right alongside Tony Stark. You know they only put things that really happened in there.”

George closed his eyes against the image of hellfire raining down on them— Jacob’s head getting blown open.

“Come on, don’t fucking bring him up. He’s already checked out: sitting in a shallow grave five miles that way,” George growled, jerking his thumb behind him. “Besides it don’t take no fucking genius to figure out that Stark’s full of shit.”

“Stark’s a verified hero!”

“Yeah, well I’ve got a bridge in Brooklyn I wanna sell ya,” George muttered to himself. “They’ll put whatever’ll fucking sell in those damn rags,” he added. Harry was just so damn  _ naive _ .

Suddenly a voice from off to their right said, “I have it on very good authority that Ms. Potts only stretches the truth when necessary.”

It was Tony Stark himself was strolling through their muddy trenches with a grin on his face. George could hardly believe his eyes. He looked like he came right off of a Marvel’s cover. 

“Tony!” the private said, rising up to meet him. 

“Sorry, boys. I’m borrowing Private Rogers here for a moment.” Stark curled an arm around Rogers’ waist with a wink. “You know how it is.”

Harry’s jaw flopped open and he stared at them, all wide-eyed. George kicked his foot to get him to cut it out. He still had a lot to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, think about reblogging [the tumblr post!](https://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/186144215738/captain-america-man-or-myth)


End file.
